1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to buoy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved marker buoy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the temporary indication of various fishing and nautical positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marker buoy apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art for the temporary or permanent indication within a water way, such as in the indication of hazards, fishing positions, and the like. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,070 with a flotation device arranged for providing indication of an underlying nautical component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,641 to D'Amico sets forth a buoy with a self-ejecting weight, as the weight sinks and uncoils a cord from a reel member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,395; 4,781,636; and 4,808,133 are further examples of marker buoy structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved marker buoy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the temporary positioning of a mark buoy arrangement permitting the selective winding and unwinding of an anchor device relative to the buoy structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.